1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hair clip applicator for liquids of which the grips comprise cooperating clamping jaws. The invention also relates to a method for operating this application as well as a combination of the applicator with hair liquids.
2. Statement of Related Art
Hair clips are used in practice for shaping the hair, more especially for forming waves, for holding styled hair in place and also as pieces of jewelry. Hair clips operating on the principle of a clothes pin comprise two grips which are intended to be pressed together by hand about an axis and which are designed as clamping jaws at their longitudinal ends opposite the grip surface (on the other side of the axis). The clamping jaws may differ widely in shape according to the particular application envisaged. For example, they may also be used to hold freshly dyed hair on a curler until the dye has been fixed. However, known hair clips do not play an active part in the dyeing process.
Published German patent application No. 26 00 443 describes an apparatus and process for dyeing or bleaching separated strands of hair different shades. The apparatus described is a comb device with a fluid reservoir in the handle. Squeezing the handle expels a fluid into the comb fingers, for transfer to the hair. The fluid may be a hair dye or a hair bleach. Only a single fluid reservoir is shown in the drawings and only a single fluid mentioned in the English language abstract. It is possible by this process to obtain different colors effects with graduated tones. For example, a strand of hair may be treated, for example lightened or colored, from the scalp to the tip of the strand, at the tip of the strand only, at the base of the strand only or over an intermediate section only. Dyeing is carried out by drawing a strand of hair more or less far between the teeth of the comb-like applicator. Accordingly, the dyed region extends substantially parallel to the axis of the individual hair fiber.